My Angel
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Dia masih terlalu muda, dan tidak seharusnya dia mengalami hal ini. Pergaulan dan kemajuan tekhnologi membuat salah satu puteri kecilku, yang baru beranjak remaja, menjadi korban.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU. OOC. Multychapter. Uzumaki Family.**

 **Family & Hurt-comfort**

 **#**

 **PROLOG**

 **#**

 **HINATA**

 _Emaknya guru, Bapaknya dosen, tapi kelakuan anaknya kayak gitu. Cih. alu-maluin keluarga aja._

Dia masih terlalu muda, dan tidak seharusnya dia mengalami hal ini. Pergaulan dan kemajuan tekhnologi membuat salah satu puteri kecilku, yang baru beranjak remaja, menjadi korban.

Himawari Uzumaki. Demi Tuhan, dia masih sangat muda. Seharusnya hari ini kami merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas, tapi … tapi, kemarin dia justru mengakhiri hidupnya. Himaku. Puteri kecilku yang malang, ditemukan tak bernyawa di dalam kamarnya sendiri setelah mengiris pegelangan tangannya menggunakan silet.

 _Perek yang bisa dipake._

Aku … aku, sebagai seorang ibu, aku merasa tidak berguna. Hima sudah berbulan-bulan merasa tertekan karena kasus yang dia hadapi. Puteri kecilku menjadi korban kejahatan dan bullying di dunia maya. Seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, membuat sebuah akun twitter dan halaman facebook yang memajang foto telanjang memakai wajah Hima. Dan bukannya bersikap sebagai ibu yang baik dengan mendukung dan memberinya kata-kata yang menguatkan imannya agar dia bisa kuat menghadapi kejadian buruk ini, aku justru ikut menyalahkannya. Karena waktu itu aku berpikir, kalau Hima memang bersalah. Dia terlibat dalam pergaulan bebas tak terkontrol.

"Ma, percaya sama Hima, Ma. Hima nggak mungkin ngelakuin hal yang mempermalukan Papa dan Mama." Aku masih ingat betul kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hima padaku saat kasusnya pertama kali mencuat, waktu itu aku dan Naruto, suamiku, memarahinya habis-habisan dan tidak mempercayai semua pembelaannya. Seharusnya waktu itu kami mempercayai Hima kan?

Aku kembali mendesah panjang. Menatap nanar pada layar laptop, yang memperlihatkan dinding media sosial puteriku, yang dipenuhi hinaan dan cacian yang cukup kasar yang harus diterima oleh anak seusianya.

"Sialan!" Desisku. Merasa marah pada orang-orang yang sembarangan mencaci Hima, tanpa tahu bahwa anakku itu adalah anak yang baik. Mereka menuduh Hima macam-macam, mengatainya perek, cabe-cabean, dan bahkan ada beberapa pesan tak senonoh yang mengajak puteri kecilku untuk melakukan hubungan suami-isteri. "Sialan!" suaraku tersedak oleh kemarahan. Mataku kembali basah, dan aku mulai terisak lagi.

Aku marah para orang-orang yang mencaci Hima. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang sudah tidak mempercayai Hima, dan menyebabkan puteriku itu mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Dan aku juga amat sangat marah pada orang yang menjadi dalang dibalik hinaan dan bullyan yang diterima Hima di dunia maya maupun dunia nyata.

"Sialan. Sialan. Sialan." Aku terus mengumpat. Suasana hatiku jadi makin tak karuan saat membayangkan bagaimana Himaku yang masih muda menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Cemoohan orang dan teman-temannya saat berada di luar. Serta semua kata-kata kejam yang harus dia terima di semua akun media sosialnya.

 _Kenapa lu nggak mati aja? malu-maluin keluarga tahu nggak._

Darahku mendidih saat membaca salah satu pesan terbaru dari seorang Abg yang dikirim di dinding facebook Hima. Berani-beraninya dia!

"Kamu yang mati. Kamu yang mati. KAMU YANG SEHARUSNYA MATI, BUKAN ANAKKU!" Aku berteriak histeris. Bangkit dari kursi belajar Hima lalu membantung laptopnya hingga hancur berkeping. "ARRRGGHHH!" aku berteriak kencang, mengeluarkan semua kemarahan yang menyesakkan dada, hingga tubuhku luruh ke lantai.

Pintu kamar Hima menjeblak terbuka. Samar, aku melihat Boruto, putera sulungku dalam balutan kemeja, dan celana hitam berdiri di depan pintu. Mata birunya melebar khawatir saat menatapku.

"Mama?" Pelahan dia berjalan menghampiri, berjongkok, lalu memelukku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Aku menangis menumpahkan semua emosiku dalam pelukan Boru. Di depan pintu kamar Hima, tampak Suamiku berdiri sambil menggendong si bungsu Hanami. Dia juga tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap kami sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah kematian Hima. Aku berusaha menjalani keseharianku senormal mungkin, pergi mengajar dan mengurus Naruto, Boruto, dan si kecil Hana, yang baru duduk di bangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Aku berusaha untuk selalu tersenyum dan melupakan Hima, walau saat sendirian, aku kadang berhalusinasi melihat Hima yang tertawa ceria, merajuk manja, dan cemberut di beberapa tempat di dalam rumah. Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan hal itu.

Naruto sekarang ini begitu sibuk. Selain karena dia menjadi dosen pembimbing skripsi untuk beberapa mahasiswanya, dia juga harus bolak-balik kantor polisi untuk memantau perkembangan kasus pencemaran nama baik Almarhumah puteri kami di dunia maya. Naruto dan polisi bahkan meminta seorang pakar telematika untuk menyelediki foto-foto telanjang Hima yang beredar, dan mengejutkan saat pakar telematika tersebut menyatakan bahwa foto-foto telanjang Hima adalah asli. Dia memberikan beberapa bukti dan dasar analisisnya.

Berita tentang keaslian foto Hima benar-benar memukul perasaanku dan Naruto. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kami tidak akan mundur. Kami harus memperoleh keadilan untuk Hima. Kami percaya kalau Hima berada dalam situasi 'tidak sadar' saat dia difoto telanjang. Apalagi dulu Hima sudah bersumpah, kalau dia tidak akan mempermalukan kami, dan aku percaya padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian, putera sulungku Boruto terlibat masalah. Dia ditahan di kantor polisi, karena kasus perkelahian dengan siswa dari sekolah lain. Aku dan suamiku terpaksa harus menjemput dan membebaskan Boruto.

"Beruntung orang tua anak itu tidak membawa kasus ini lebih jauh. Sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan anak bodoh!" Naruto langsung memarahi Boruto ketika kami sudah berada di dalam rumah. "KENAPA KAMU MEMUKULI ANAK UCHIHA ITU, DAN MENAMBAH MASALAH DALAM KELUARGA KITA!" teriak Naruto geram pada Boruto yang hanya menunduk diam. Anakku tadi, sudah memukuli anak seorang walikota. Bagaimana kami tidak cemas? Orang-orang berkedudukan tinggi selalu bisa 'membeli' hukum. Bagaimana jika mereka menuntut Boruto dengan hukuman penjara yang lama, karena sudah membuat puteranya terluka? "KENAPA KAMU DIAM SAJA ANAK BODOH?!"

"Sayang." Aku mulai khawatir dengan kemarahan suamiku.

Isak tangis terdengar dari arah puteraku. Aku menoleh dan melihat bahunya bergetar.

"Shisui. Gara-gara Shisui, Hima mati. Dia yang nyebarin foto telanjang Hima di internet," beritahunya sambil terisak.

APA?


End file.
